1. Field
This field is generally related to network security.
2. Related Art
Network services may, for example, provide connectivity from a customer network to another computer network, such as the Internet. As customer demand for connectivity increases, there is a need to expand network coverage. Expanding network coverage may include adding new network devices.
To prevent unauthorized addition of new devices to the network, the network may verify the identity of any new device when it is connected to the network. For example, a network server may contain an inventory of devices authorized to be connected to the network. This inventory can be, for example, a list of physical addresses of devices authorized to communicate on the network.
To further enhance security, the network may also require devices to encrypt their communication on the network. Such encryption may happen through an encryption key. Therefore a new device can communicate with the rest of the network only when it has a valid key. It is desirable, however, to efficiently and securely create and distribute encryption keys through the network. Also fast and efficient methods of obtaining the key are desirable for authorized new devices that are connected to the network.